O Príncipe Bastardo de Winterfell
by SamuD
Summary: Os mantos brancos cumpriram seu juramento e isso trouxe a vida um Jon Snow diferente, criado em Dorne uma vez e em Winterfell outra, agora a guerra se aproxima, morte contra vida, leão contra lobo, veado contra dragão, em meio a tantas casas e lordes legítimos, o bastardo faz o seu caminho, do esquecimento para o trono.
1. Eddard

"Minha senhora", sussurrou Eddard a sua mulher, Catelyn estava brava, ira perpassava o seu rosto e seus olhos se fixavam unicamente na janela do pátio, onde Snow mostrava a Theon um golpe de espada.

"Diga-me que isso não é verdade Ned, diga-me que ele não é o seu bastardo" A verdade, Ned suspirou, a verdade era tão difícil.

"Depois Catelyn, depois do jantar, não agora" Eles não tinham tempo, não depois do aviso de Lysa e da chegada de Jon, aquilo significava uma única coisa, Guerra, Jon disse a ele que Daenerys iria se casar com um dothraki a mando de seu pai, o Rei exilado, era assim que o chamavam, ninguém sabia onde vivia, ou com quem vivia, sabia-se apenas que suas ordens vinham e iam com o Touro Branco, Sor Gerald, uma delas era que Jon fosse para o norte, ele devia conseguir o apoio de seu tio, Lorde Stark.

Ned rira daquilo, se Jon viesse em seu próprio nome pedir o apoio do Norte, Ned iria recusar, ele havia feito um juramento a Robert e enquanto ele vivesse, estaria preso a esse juramento, mas pedir em nome do Rei Louco era simplesmente burrice, o Norte lutaria pela memória de Rickard e Brandon e não por quem os queimara vivos.

O bastardo de sua irmã simplesmente sorrira com a resposta, pediu hospitalidade por alguns dias e depois saiu para caçar, Robb e Theon o acompanharam já que ele não conhecia a região, mas então ele voltara, com o bendito lobo albino, e Catelyn vira aquilo, e bem, as pessoas começaram a comentar, o bastardo de Winterfell voltava de Dorne com dois cavaleiros em seu encalço, pede uma reunião com Lorde Stark e em seguida anda com um lobo gigante, as murmurações de seu romance com Ashara Dayne percorriam o castelo e é claro que Catelyn ouvira e agora ali estavam eles, discutindo.

Sua esposa calou-se, "A noite" disse ela, Ned assentiu e saiu, Martin Cassel o seguiu de perto, ele guardava a promessa, Ned pensou, todos guardavam a promessa, a promessa da torre da alegria.

 _A torre da alegria se erguia a sua frente, e sua irmã dentro dela, mas não podia alcança-la, porque aqueles homens estavam em seu caminho, eram 4 cavaleiros, quatro mantos brancos._

" _Deixem-nos passar" pediu o senhor de Winterfell._

" _E o que você faria Lorde Stark, o mesmo que Tywin Lannister eu suponho. " Foi a resposta do comandante da guarda real._

 _Ned desembaiou Gelo, o aço valiriano em suas mãos, os espectros atrás dele seguiram seu exemplo, 7 contra 4, ele pensou, bons homens, não deveria acabar desse jeito, foi então que uma moça apareceu, ela saia da torre, um fardo em seus braços, Sor Barristan dirigiu o cavalo e ela lhe entregou o fardo._

 _Quando o Ousado se aproximou, Ned pode ver, uma criança, ela tinha o seu rosto, mas não os seus olhos, eles eram violetas, realização atingiu o lobo, ele desceu do cavalo, devolveu Gelo a bainha e caminhou em direção a criança, ela o hipnotiza._

" _Ela nunca foi raptada" Disse a Espada da Manhã._

" _Ela fugiu" Completou Sor Whent_

" _Onde está a minha irmã? " Perguntou Eddard._

" _Morreu em sua cama de sangue" Disse a moça que já havia chegado perto deles._

" _Guardem suas espadas meus irmãos" Disse Sor Gerald, "Não haverá batalha hoje, nós viveremos e em outro dia lutaremos"_ _._

" _Irão dobrar o joelho" questionou Reed que estava ao lado de Ned._

" _Nunca" Respondeu Sor Gerald, "Dayne deixara a criança com sua irmã, Dayne e Whent se encontrarão com o Rei e Sor Jaime em Pentos, Eu e Sor Barristan iremos atrás da princesa e do príncipe, e você" Seus olhos se concentraram em Ned, "você voltará para o norte, para sua família, viverá com ela, comerá com ela, assim como seus companheiros e nenhuma palavra desse dia sairá das vossas bocas, não se quiserem viver" Ned assentiu, não por eles, mas pela criança que estava sua frente, pelos deuses, ele cumpriria o que Hightower dissera._

A memória de Ned desvaneceu, ele sempre se lembrava desse dia, principalmente quando Snow aparecia e bem, o rei também estava aqui, as coisas não podiam estar piores.

Saindo ao pátio ele via, Jon não estava mais lutando, estava longe com uma de suas filhas, Arya, ela devia estar na aula de costura, mas pelo visto, algo a aborrecera de novo, Tommen e seu filho lutavam, seu filho batia tanto no pequeno príncipe que Ned até sentira um pouco de dó, Sor Rodrik os afastou um do outro com um grito e deu o combate por encerrado, Eddard não conseguia ver de tão longe, mas percebia que o filho de Robert, Joffrey, estava zombando de Robb, Theon o segurava pelo braço para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

O príncipe e seus homens já iam indo embora quando o bastardo gritou "Eu luto com você" Todos os olhares se viraram para ele, as coisas sempre podem piorar, atenção era o que Jon não precisava, mas ele a queria e como a queria, talvez tivesse sido um erro educa-lo em dois lugares tão diferentes, em Dorne ele era tratado como um príncipe, mesmo sendo um bastardo, príncipe bastardo o chamavam quando nenhum soldado que servia a Robert podia ouvir, mas ali, em Winterfell ele era apenas um bastardo, e um bastardo não lutava com o príncipe.

"E quem é você" questionou Joffrey, levando a mão a altura do ombro esquerdo, Clegane lhe entregava sua espada, aço vivo, era disso que se tratava a discussão dele com Robb, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ele pôs-se a andar em direção ao local de treinamento, ele chegou tarde.

Infelizmente, Jon já estava com sua espada em mãos, era uma espada de madeira, aquele garoto era ousado e estupido, uma espada de madeira seria um insulto a casa do rei, "O bastardo de Winterfell" disse Snow, nojo surgiu na face do príncipe, mas ele havia sido desafiado e não ia recusar um desafio.

"Snow" Chamou Robb do lado de Theon, "Vença" Jon sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico, então a luta começou, Joffrey era rápido e desferia golpes fortes em Jon, mas ao mesmo tempo em que atacava abria várias e várias brechas em sua defesa, Snow via todas elas, mas não as aproveitava, estava esperando algo, e quando o golpe de Joffrey passou a esquerda de Snow, ele bateu no pulso do príncipe, a espada caiu no chão e Jon rapidamente puxou os dois braços do príncipe, o peso dele caiu contra Snow que o segurou e desferiu dois golpes com o joelho em sua barriga, o filho de Robert cuspiu sangue e foi jogado ao chão, seu cão parecia olhar com raiva, os homens Lannister com as mãos no punho da espada, pelo canto do olho Ned via os dois cavaleiros de Jon, a Espada da Manhã e o Morcego Negro, não usavam mais o branco, agora vestiam capuzes negros, Theon Greyjoy retesando um arco na flecha curiosamente no momento em que os ânimos estavam a flor da pele. Guerra não no seu quintal pensou Ned.

"Meus senhores", A voz de Ned retumbou pelo pátio, "Devo lembra-los de que os ferimentos do príncipe foram em uma luta legitima, agora, se vocês puxarem essas espadas da bainha, certamente serão punidos" dito e feito os Lannister recuaram, todos exceto um tolo, o Príncipe, ele se levantou pegou a espada e atacou Jon, uma espada alheia interferiu o golpe, Robb, seu filho havia sido mais rápido.

Joffrey olhou e recuou, aceitando a derrota, ele saiu com os seus, dois dias pensou Ned, eu só tenho que fazer eles sobreviverem por dois dias, aqueles dois dias seriam longos.


	2. Bran

Bran não gostava de ser jovem, queria ser mais velho, como seu irmão Robb, assim ele poderia sair e caçar com os homens do Rei, com seu pai, com o próprio Rei, mas ainda faltavam alguns anos, então ele ficara em Winterfell treinando arco e flecha em vez da aventura da caçada.

Pelo menos, ele tinha o lobo, ele gostava do lobo, ele o seguia por onde quer que ia e lhe dava uma sensação de proteção, Bran se perguntava se seus irmãos sentiam a mesma coisa, ele fez uma careta, a sensação de seus irmãos deveria ser melhor, mais intima, eles tinham dado nomes aos lobos, mas Bran, ele não conseguia se decidir, Arya havia escolhido Nymeria e disse a Bran para escolher o nome de algum dragão, ou de um antecessor dos Stark, ele pensara em Rhaegal ou Torrhen, mas Rhaegal deixaria o Rei bravo e Torrhen poderia parecer que ele queria o norte de volta só para os Stark, pelo menos foi o que Jon dissera sobre os nomes.

"Mire acima do alvo Bran" Disse Theon, o protegido do pai, Bran entendia que Theon era mais um refém do que um protegido em Winterfell, Theon estava em Winterfell e o irmão mais velho dele em Correrio, Bran fez o que Theon pediu, porem ele errou do mesmo jeito.

"Você precisa de mais força no braço" Theon era inflexível em suas aulas, Bran não entendia porque ele tinha que ensinar Bran e não podia ser outro arqueiro, aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido, era quase como se o seu Pais estivesse tentando criar um vínculo entre os seus filhos e o protegido, um vínculo que para Bran nunca existiria, Theon não fazia parte da matilha.

"Por hoje chega Greyjoy" Ele estava cansado, não queria ouvir as cobranças de Greyjoy, ele queria escalar, até a torre quebrada e dar comida aos corvos, Greyjoy pegou o arco de sua mão e foi guarda-lo, Bran se pôs a andar em direção a torre, seu lobo andava ao seu lado, as pessoas se curvavam à medida que ele passava, mas Bran já não sabia se era por causa do lobo ou dele ser filho de Ned Stark.

Bran parou, ele havia chegado ao começo de sua escalada, agarrou a pedra mais próxima e começou a escalar, o lobo uivou, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha e ele desceu, afagou o lobo até ele ficar quietou e voltou a subir, o lobo olhava para ele, constantemente e então saiu correndo em direção ao pátio, Bran voltou a subir, estava chegando nas gárgulas, passando por elas, uma por uma, quando ouviu vozes.

"Ele se parece com a mãe, mas tem os olhos do pai" Era uma mulher, Bran congelou no lugar em que estava, aquela voz lhe era familiar, "Temos que ter cuidado com ele, ainda mais agora que o tio se tornará mão".

Alguém deu uma risada, "Nada temos a temer de Ned Stark minha leoa, ele é fiel a Robert".

"Eu sei" a voz replicou "e esse é o problema. " Seu pai, estavam falando de seu pai, porque Bran não sabia, mas ele tinha que ir avisa-lo, tinha que sair dali Bran observou o seu redor, não tinha como voltar, e não tinha como ir adiante sem que o vissem, um uivou ao longe e um outro perto, perto, era da janela a frente dele, uma antes de onde as vozes vinham, ele olhou para baixo, seu lobo estava lá, se seu lobo estava lá, tinha que ser Fantasma no quarto já que suas irmãs estavam com a Septã, Bran içou-se a janela de onde o uivo tinha vindo, suas mãos agarraram ela com toda a força, mas seus pés não acharam lugar para se apoiar, desespero tomou conta dele, ele iria cair, uma mão escorregou da janela, mas sua salvação surgiu em olhos violetas, um homem olhou para ele da janela e lhe estendeu a mão, Bran agarrou a mão dele e ele o puxou para cima, ele vestia um manto branco.

Bran ficou em pé no quarto, Fantasma estava perto da cama, Jon afagava o lobo e outro manto branco guardava a porta, Bran não entendia porque Jon estava com os membros da guarda real, talvez queria se juntar a eles. O homem com olhos violetas o levou a frente de Jon e o empurrou.

"Você não devia estar aqui Bran" A voz dele era gentil, mas Bran sabia melhor, podia ver algo nele, medo, Bran lhe explicou a história, rápido, não podiam perder tempo, quando chegou na parte da conversa, o rosto de Jon se contorceu em uma careta, mas ela sumiu rapidamente, quando terminou, Jon fez um sinal com a mão, os mantos brancos saíram, Bran não entendia porque os mantos obedeciam a Jon, eles deviam obedecer ao rei, mas Jon era apenas um bastardo, sem mãe e sem pai, embora sussurrassem que ele era meio-irmão de Bran, filho de Ashara Dayne e Eddard Stark, seu pai nunca confirmou os boatos antes os negou, mas mesmo assim todos achavam aquilo, e como não achar, o rosto de Jon era idêntico ao de seu pai, com exceção de seus olhos, seus olhos eram violetas.

"Bran, eu preciso te pedir um favor, um favor muito importante, você pode fazer isso por mim? " Bran assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça, tinha medo de Jon contar ao seu Pai sobre a escalada, talvez se o agradasse ele mantivesse segredo.

"Eu preciso que você mantenha isso em segredo, tudo que você viu e ouviu, você entende? " Bran assentiu e Jon o mandou ir, ele não precisou pedir duas vezes, Bran saiu correndo como se fosse a única coisa que soubesse fazer, só parou quando chegou ao quarto, ele deitou na cama e dormiu, estava cansado e assustado, mas Jon e seus amigos iriam protege-lo como haviam feito hoje. Bran sabia disso.

Ele acordou com sua mãe batendo na porta, estava na hora do jantar, ele trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu, seu lobo o alcançou em algum momento e então ele entrou no salão com sua mãe e seu lobo, seus irmãos já comiam, assim como a família do Rei.

Tudo estava tranquilo, nada acontecia, não como na festa de alguns dias atrás onde o Rei Robert havia assediado uma ou outra mulher, hoje ele simplesmente comia o javali, ele era enorme, tanto em comprimento como em largura, devia dar um trabalho matar aquilo, Bran se sentou procurando Jon com os olhos, ele estava em uma mesa distante, seus amigos ao seu lado, mas eles não usavam mantos brancos mais, usavam capuzes que escondiam o rosto.

Bran desviou o olhar, uma serva estava lhe oferecendo vinho, geralmente seu pai não o deixava beber, mas naquele momento, ele não iria reclamar, Bran pegou a taça com cuidado e bebeu, era doce, a serva desapareceu em direção a cozinha, seu pai disse alguma coisa, mas Bran não conseguiu ouvir, tentou falar, mas não saiu voz de sua boca, o ar parecia estar ficando mais quente, ele viu seus irmãos olhando para ele, Sansa parecia assustada e Rickon estava começando a chorar, seu pai levantou da cadeira, mas Bran não entendeu, se levantou também, talvez seu pai queria falar com ele em particular, suas pernas falharam e ele caiu, sua visão começou a desparecer, a última coisa que ele ouviu foi a voz da mulher da janela dizendo para levarem ele para a enfermaria, Bran forçou os olhos e conseguiu ver que a voz era a da rainha e então tudo escureceu.


	3. JON

Jon subiu os degraus rapidamente, Whent havia lhe chamado a atenção, eles precisavam partir o quanto antes, Jon insistira em se despedir de seus primos, ele concordara e agora estava ali, temeroso de entrar no quarto onde Bran residia, não sabia como Lady Stark o trataria, o focinho de Fantasma em sua mão lhe deu coragem e ele entrou.

Catelyn Stark o olhou por um momento e voltou seus olhos a seu filho, ignorando a presença dele, alivio o percorreu, poderia ter sido pior, Jon se aproximou da cama de Bran, ele estava magro, tão magro que ao apertar sua mão ele podia sentir os ossos.

"É minha culpa" Sussurrou a tia de Jon "Eu rezei aos deuses que não o tirassem de mim, que não o levassem ao norte, e agora aqui está ele, preso numa maldita cama, envenenado e a beira da morte".

"Lady Stark" Ele chamou, "Nada disso é sua culpa".

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos dela eram frios como gelo. "Eu não preciso da sua piedade, bastardo".

Jon ignorou o xingamento, ela poderia simplesmente não saber que seus pais haviam se casado e que ele não era um bastardo, antes um filho legitimo, apesar dos xingamentos de Catelyn, ele apertou a mão de Bran e sussurrou uma oração aos deuses de sua mãe para que mantivessem Bran em segurança, para que mantivessem ele vivo.

Quando Fantasma se dirigiu a porta, ele sabia que essa despedida havia acabado, pôs-se de pé e saiu, Lady Stark o chamou, ele ignorou, não precisava ouvir ainda mais os lamentos de uma mãe.

No pátio era tudo uma bagunça, carregavam as coisas de lado para o outro, carroças e cavalos iam e vinham, Robb o chamou de algum lugar, ele foi até ele.

"O morcego te procurava" Disse ele "Queria ter saído há uma hora".

"Mais tarde, ainda tenho algumas despedidas a fazer" Robb assentiu e o abraçou, Jon retribuiu, mas logo se separou, preferia o abraço de uma mulher.

"Tente não morrer, Snow". Ele disse sorrindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

"Eu tenho sangue dos Stark em minhas veias, e os Stark são difíceis de morrer".

Dito isso, Jon continuou sua caminhada, deixando Robb com suas carroças, pegou o embrulho e se dirigiu ao quarto de sua irmã.

Arya tentava arrumar as suas roupas, Nymeria a ajudava, Jon sorriu, ela podia ter 11 anos, mas ainda não arrumava a mala como deveria.

Nymeria o percebeu primeiro, ela foi até Fantasma e o cheirou, Arya o percebeu logo em seguida, pulou para abraça-lo, ele deu beijo em sua testa e a colocou no chão.

"Tenho um presente para você" Ele disse "Feche a porta".

Ela olhou desconfiada, mas fez o que ele pediu, "Eu sugiro, irmãzinha, que você arrume essas roupas de forma que esconda esse presente" Ele tirou os panos do embrulho e desembainhou a espada.

"Uma espada" Ela disse em voz sussurrada como se estivesse contemplando um segredo e realmente estava.

"Isso não é brinquedo Arya" ele disse em voz profunda "Não deixe ninguém tomar ela de você e não conte a ninguém que você a tem". Arya assentiu e ele deu-lhe a espada, ela sentiu o equilíbrio e ele mostrou a ela como a segurar.

"Eu encomendei um mestre de dança para você, ele se chama Syrio Forel, ele a achara em Porto Real" Arya o abraçou novamente, ele fez questão de fazer ela soltar a espada primeiro.

"Eu queria que você viesse conosco Jon" Sua voz era fina, parecia que ia quebrar, mas ela era forte, nunca quebrava.

"Em um futuro próximo minha irmã, em futuro próximo" Ele saiu, mas não sem antes lhe dizer o nome da espada, ela sorriu quando ouviu.

Tendo se despedido de sua prima mais nova, ele foi para o bosque sagrado, a neve caia de todos os lados, uma figura solitária estava ajoelhada perante a arvore coração, sua boca recitando orações.

Ela se levantou quando percebeu sua presença, seus cabelos estavam brancos por causa da neve, Ele se aproximou enquanto tirava uma das luvas e tocou o seu rosto, ela era bela, tal como sua mãe, mas onde em Catelyn havia veneno para ele, em Sansa havia gentileza.

"Robb me contou o que pretende fazer" Seu rosto se torcia em preocupação "Está louco se acha que dará certo" Jon suspirou, Robb deveria saber melhor e não espalhar os detalhes de tudo a Sansa.

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá no momento certo" Os olhos azuis o olharam, desnudando sua alma, olhos azuis, era por isso que ele não voltaria para Dorne ou iria para o Sul ou mesmo Bravos para se reunir com seus tios e com o resto da guarda real, ele iria para o norte, e seguiria em direção ao norte, até que não houvesse mais Sete Reinos, até que a muralha ficasse para trás, com todas as suas leis e costumes.

"Além disso, Dayne estará com você, como um dos guardas de seu pai".

"Eu suponho que meu Pai não saiba disso" Ele assentiu, Ned Stark estava alheio a muitas coisas, assim como Rickon Stark esteve antes dele.

"Theon me disse" Outro que Jon teria que repreender "Que você vai começar uma guerra, eu não quero uma guerra".

Jon sabia o que ela pensava, sabia que fazia sentido, mas era necessário, ele também não queria que as pessoas morressem, ele não se importava com o trono ou qualquer coisa do tipo, tudo que ele queria era o calor de uma mulher e uma vida tranquila, de preferência com seus primos ao redor, ele se sentia bem perto deles, de uma forma que não se sentiu perto de Viserys ou Aerys.

"Eu não irei começar uma guerra, eu irei termina-la" Sansa entendeu a mensagem, seu Pai havia começado a guerra quando convencera Lyanna a fugir com ele, o que quer que acontecesse seria sobre a influência da outra guerra.

O silêncio reinou entre eles por alguns segundos, a mão de Jon ainda no rosto de Sansa, ela a empurrou de seu rosto, tristeza abateu o coração de Jon, mas ele entendia, ninguém podia saber sobre eles, era perigoso demais, ainda mais debaixo do teto de Lorde Stark, a cabeça dele iria parar em um bloco bem rápido se alguém descobrisse.

Ou foi isso que ele pensou antes dos lábios dela atingirem os seus, quando se separaram, Jon constatou que ela era quente, e aquele calor continuou com ele pela longa caminhada pelo Norte.


End file.
